Their Fairytale
by OneDream 2Dream
Summary: "See?" I asked the wedding planner. "This is their fairytale." Carly's POV. For Riona!


Their Fairytale

"I mean, you only can take so much planning before you feel like your head is going to go Kaboom!" My best friend tells me, her head resting on her fiancée's lap and her feet flailing randomly in the air.

He looks down at her, and kisses her on the lips. "Please, for me?" He asks her, trying his best to attempt a sad face. I could tell he thought her pouting was extremely cute, though.

"Come on, Sam! It's your wedding! Suck it up and plan it," I tell her, shaking my head. She was fine picking out the wedding dress last week. It's very pretty, with a simple bodice but gathered from the waist down. I could tell she was having fun planning it then, but why not now?

She sits up, arms crossed. "I don't want to, Carly. I want ham," Sam tells me like a child.

Freddie gets up, walks to their kitchen, and grabs some ham. Then he throws it at Sam and begins walking over to his home office. "You can sort this out," He tells the two of us. "I'm going to do some work.

"It's your wedding too!" I yell at him, but it's no use. He doesn't really want to be involved. "Why did you even want to have a big wedding?"

She shrugs, her blonde curls bouncing. "I don't know. It sounded fun at the time. But it's a whole lot of work! And you know I don't like work."

This is when I point out the fact that she has a wedding planner to do everything for her, she just has to make the decisions. But I guess she doesn't even want to make decisions. "It'll be fun! Just pick the flowers you want. Then we can be done."

I have the feeling she's about to protest, but the doorbell rings. I open it, letting the wedding planner inside. Sam groans, walking back over to the couch and lying down on it. "Hello Sam!" The planner says cheerily. "You ready to pick out flowers?"

I watch as Sam pretends to be asleep. "That won't work," I tell Sam, shoving her into a sitting position. Emma, the planner, sits on the couch and places her catalogue of flowers next to her.

"It won't take long," Emma says reassuringly to my blonde friend. "Ten minutes, some ham, and I'll get out of here."

I guess this sounds good to Sam, because she sits up, flips through some flowers, and quickly finds three she really likes. The flowers all look pretty much the same, but the displays are rather intricate and interesting.

Then she yells, "Frewardo, get out here!" Ah, same old Sam. They'll never stop calling each other names.

He walks out, looking a bit annoyed. "What do you need now?"

"Help me decide on which flowers to get!" The blonde commands, moving over so he can sit next to her.

He looks rather pleased that I got her to decide on some flowers, and does as she asks. "Okay," He says, placing his hand over hers. "Which flowers?"

I can see a quick beam of happiness in Sam's face, but it fades rather quickly. That's how I can tell they're really in love. Also, Freddie's expression changes from annoyed to hopeful in a matter of seconds.

"So, I like this one," She says, pointing to a group of pink flowers in a black ribbon vase. "But I also like this one." A couple pages are flipped, and the other bouquet she likes comes into view. This one is a group of yellow flowers, but in a funky looking vase that looks like a sculpture my brother would create.

"Any more choices?" He jokes, but she keeps flipping pages, pointing to a picture with red flowers in a navy blue pail and one with flowers sticking out of a little chocolate fountain.

I can tell he's starting to get a bit overwhelmed with the choices, so I butt in. "Wouldn't the second one and the last one go with your colors better?" They chose yellow and black for their theme colours, which I find to be fitting. All of the bridesmaids have black dresses with yellow peeking through, and the best men have black tuxedos and yellow ties.

They both nod. "I like the cool looking one better than the chocolate fountain one. That's kind of messy," He says.

She gives him a puppy dog face. "But I want a chocolate fountain!"

"We can get one big chocolate fountain."

The planner quickly writes that down in her notes. "Alright, that's all for today! I'll see you in a few days to discuss tableware, okay?" The two nod, and she starts packing up. This is when Sam leans over to Freddie.

"I told you I didn't want to do anything today. Why'd you call her?" She whispers to him. Uh-oh.

He looks at her like she's crazy. "I didn't call her."

I guess this angers Sam, because she jumps up and grabs his collar, pulling him up to a standing position. "Of course you did. Stop lying." She demands, and he shakes his head and pulls away.

"I didn't call her."

At this point, Sam and Freddie are running around like children. Sam is trying to tackle him, and he's knocking over things to get away from her. Emma motions to me, and I go over to her. She's got her back turned to the whole chase scene.

"You know, I don't get them," She tells me. "I don't understand how they can seem like they both hate and love each other. This isn't what every girl dreams about when they grow up. Doesn't seem like much of a fantasy to me."

I try my best to explain it. "Sam and Freddie aren't normal, and I don't think they'd ever really want a normal, fairytale relationship. This is what they want. This whole thing over here is their fairytale."

And when I turn around, they're kissing like nothing ever happened.

"See?" I say to the wedding planner. "This is their fairytale."

**Woah, it's been forever since I've written an iCarly fic, hasn't it? Anyways, I'd like to dedicate this to Riona! (b-bangs.f-fangs and r-riona)Now that we're all so busy again, we don't get a lot of time to talk. However, I can remember our various iCarly conversations and how you're entertaining and can always lighten the mood! I'm sorry it's so late, (HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!) but I just can't keep up with all the work I have to do. It's hard, you know? I'm sure you all do. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: One, two, three, four, what is something I don't own? Five, six, seven, eight, you should know by now, okay? ICARLY! ICARLY! I don't own iCarly! Or anything else recognizeable.**


End file.
